


the consequence, part two

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles learns the consequences of spell-casting...sterek drabble - 12/12 - words of the day: staff, follow, anxiety





	the consequence, part two

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

White noise fills Stiles' head, heart pounding as he stares at his dead mate. “Derek?” It’s not possible. Derek’s dead. “How are you-” Anxious eyes track his movement as he pushes away from the imposter. 

“Stiles? What’s wrong? Should I call Peter?”

“ _ Peter _ ? Wha?” Tears well in his eyes and arms pull him close as he whispers ‘ _ you’re dead _ ’ before darkness takes him.

Upon waking, he notices he’s in a hospital room.

“Oh good. He’s awake. Derek, go see if Melissa’s on staff today.” Following the sound of the  _ very _ familiar voice, he’s startled to stare into his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
